It's Not My Time
by Teliko. x3
Summary: She said she would always be with me. She promised me. Warning: Character death. Please don't let this scare you away. I worked hard on this story! LOL Has a lot of William in it too! XD


**It's Not My Time**

**Rating: It's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly.**

**Summary: "She said she would always be with me. She promised me."**

**A/N: So this... this story means like... a lot to me. If you guys don't like it, then I'm sorry but I needed to write it. It is a little sad, and there is a character death, but I think you should try and at least give this fic a chance. For me, at least:) I know I haven't written an X-File one-shot in a long time, and I usually write funny ones, but this one is a little different. I promise I'll get back to my funny, retarded one-shots after this. XD **

**And I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. I actually do have a beta, but I feel bad for bothering her. I'm sure she's probably tired. It's like, 12 in the morning here. So... I tried myself. I hope I did a good job. Hehe.**

* * *

Scully closed her eyes and tried to focus on anything but the pounding from her head. The florescent light from the morgue was straining her eyes and any sudden movement would make her dizzy. All she wanted was to go home and be with her son, and his father. She peeled off her gloves and threw them in the garbage, then after finishing all required autopsy paperwork, headed for the elevator to get home. 

As the soft bell rung out, she winced and slowly stepped onto the first hall. A few steps into the hallway and she began to feel dizzy again, stumbling to her left and falling against the bulletin board. An agent near by ran to Scully and grabbed her hand, helping her steady herself.

"Agent Scully? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm..." She fell back against the wall with more force this time, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her whole body went limp.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

----

Mulder rushed through the hospital doors, his eyes searching the entire floor for a doctor or nurse... or someone. He spotted a tall man walking out from a room and ran up to him.

"Excuse me," he called out. "Dana Scully. Is Dana Scully here?" The doctor gave Mulder a curious glance before flipping through the cart in his hands and pointing to the room he had just exited from. Without wasting another second, he shuffled into the room as quietly as he could and stopped upon seeing Scully's pale face.

They had both seen each other in a hospital bed enough times, but this time was different. He could tell. He took a seat next to her, as close as he could get, and grabbed her cold hand. Bringing it up to his lips, he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her smooth skin and pressed the back of her hand against his cheek.

She stirred lightly in her sleep and opened her bloodshot eyes. A weak smile formed on her lips when she saw the man sitting next to her.

"Mulder." He had never seen her so weak... so fragile. She tried to talk again, but she couldn't find the strength within her.

"I know, Dana." She tried her best to meet his eyes, but only could look up for a few seconds. "I love you, too." Despite all the pain she was in, she smiled and tried to tug their joined to her lips. He helped her as she placed a feather light kiss against his hand.

"William," she whispered.

Panic suddenly filled Mulder. He didn't want his ten year old son seeing his mother this way. Both of them had tried to ignore the facts for so long, trying believe that they could lead a normal life.

She began to close her eyes again, suddenly feeling tired and dizzy again. Mulder sat up straight, tears filling his eyes.

"William's fine."

"... see him?"

Before he could answer her, she drifted off to sleep. Mulder bit his bottom lip and stood from the chair. He leaned over her and pressed a tender kiss to her lips, a tear falling from his eye and splashing against her cheek. She twitched, but remained asleep.

----

Mulder unlocked his apartment to find his mother-in-law half asleep on the living room couch. He gently closed the door behind him and turned to find Maggie up, wide and awake.

"Fox... you're home," she sighed contently. When she got a better look at his face, seeing that he had been crying, she moved to stand in front of him and grabbed his hands. "Fox, what's the matter?" He opened his mouth to explain, but no words came out.

"D...Dana," he choked out, as quietly as he could as to not wake his son. Maggie's now trembling hand had found it's way over her mouth, tears now freely falling from her own eyes.

"What?" He shook his head. "What is it, Fox!?" She let her head fall to her chest as he remained silent.

"Daddy?" A soft voice stopped both adults. Maggie moved into the kitchen, trying to dry her face and regain her posture for her grandson. Mulder quickly pulled himself together, the innocent face of his son killing him with every step closer he took. "Daddy what's wrong?" Mulder bent at the waist, balancing himself on the balls of his feet as he pulled William into a tight hug.

"Will, daddy loves you, that's all."

"I love you too, daddy." William's warm little arms wrapped themselves around his daddy's large chest, barely fitting around his sides. "Where's mommy?" At his words, Mulder pulled tiny William closer and rocked him from side to side.

"Tell you what..." He leaned back and looked into his son's eyes. "You go get dressed in some nice clothes and we'll go see mommy. Sound good?" William nodded his tiny head and walked back into his dim room, heading for his dresser of clothes.

Maggie came out from the kitchen and stood next to Mulder. She watched with a frown as her clueless grandson got dressed in a pair of jeans and a jacket in the darkness of his room.

"How bad is it?"

Mulder chose not to answer this question either. His heart dropped when his son came out with a piece of paper in his hands, something he had made that day after school. He walked up to his daddy and held up the paper.

"I made this for mommy. I've been waiting to give it to her," he whispered. He opened it up and pointed to the three stick figures on the page. "It's me and you and mommy!" Mulder ruffled his son's brown hair. "You think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it. Come on, buddy."

----

William glanced curiously down the white hallway. He stayed close to his father, holding his hand the entire way. The picture was clutched in his other tiny hand as they approached the room. Mulder took a deep breath before he slowly opened the door and led his son into the dimly lit room.

William's face fell into confusion when he saw his mother laying in the hospital bed, hooked up to IVs and monitors. Mulder remained by the door, letting William walk up to his mother by himself. He leaned over the railing and stared at his mother's lifeless face. He jumped when her eyes fluttered open and a smile appeared on her face.

"Mommy?"

"Hi baby," she whispered.

"I... I made you something." The excitement in his voice from early was gone. Dead. He raised the picture up for his mother to grab. She took it in her shaking hand and brought it closer to her face, observing the stick family she was assuming were them.

"William, I love it." She placed the picture in her lap and reached for her son's hand. He willingly offered it to her, tears filling his own eyes now at his mother's cold touch. He always remembered her being warm and soft. "I love you more, though."

"Bunches and bunches," he finished for her, the memory of having an 'I love you more' war when he would be tucked in by both of his parents. He looked back to find his father no longer in the room. He turned back to his mother who was slowly drifting away from reality.

"I'll always be with you, William. I promise." His bottom lip began to tremble. Even at ten years old, William knew exactly what his mother was implying. "I love you."

"I love you too, mommy."

"Hmm," she murmured happily.

He gave her hand a light squeeze and sniffed. He looked around the room, noticing how plain it was. The only type of decoration was a yellow bouquet of flowers sitting on top of the food tray.

"You're not going to die," he whispered. "I won't let you."

----

"She said she would always be with me." William sat in front of the television in the living room, flipping through the channels with no interest. His father sat in the chair opposite of him, his head in his hands and his elbows resting against his knees. "She promised me." Both of their eyes were bloodshot and moist. Mulder dragged his hands over his face and looked at his watch. William had been allowed to stay home from school for the past few days. The apartment was still the same. The warm colors of the kitchen and living room did nothing to lighten their mood though.

"It's time to go to bed, buddy." William turned off the television with no argument and walked to his room with a blank expression. Mulder helped his son get into bed like he did every night and pulled the covers up to his chin. His cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes burned every time he would close them.

"She talks to me, daddy." Mulder stared down at his son, pressing his lips together and tightening his jaw to keep himself from breaking down again. A framed picture of his mother had been placed on his nightstand, right next to his alien ship lamp and a small, wooden cross his grandmother had given him on his first birthday."She's watching over us. She said you would believe me." Mulder let out a shaky breath at the thought of Scully talking to their son in a way 'science couldn't even explain'.

"Get some sleep Will," his voice broke softly. He knew his son was telling the truth.

"She loves us," he yawned and closed his eyes, drifting off into alight sleep for the first time in days. Mulder leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead.After watching William sleep for a few minutes, Mulder made his way into the hallway that led to the bedroom. He stopped to look at the framed pictures of his family.With a shaking hand, he reached up and outlined Scully's picture. He tilted his head slightly and closed his eyes. Her voice was soon filling his head. Her smell was invading his lungs. He could suddenly feel her all around him.

----

_"We are going to settle this once and for all!"_

_"I thought I'd never see the day!" She ran into the kitchen and yanked open the 'junk cabinet', grabbing a permanent marker and a tape measure. She met up with him in the living room and shoved the marker in his face. She walked over to the back wall that was mostly hidden by her dresser that held her stereo and pressed her back against it. _

_"Go ahead. Let the evidence put you to shame." He uncapped the marker and took a step closer to her, pinning her between his body and the wall. He pressed the marker against the wall just where her head reached and drew a small line to indicate her height. She spun around quickly and observed his measuring. "That looks about right."He smirked. "Your turn now!"_

_He rolled his eyes and pressed his back against the same spot. He laughed at the situation._

_"Sure you don't want me to go fetch you the ladder?" She narrowed her eyes and grabbed the foot rest from the recliner. He held out his hands for her to find her balance as she stepped onto the high platform. He grabbed her waist as she leaned over and marked his height against the wall. She jumped down from the stool and stretched out the tape measure. She placed it against their marks on the wall and leaned in to get a reading on the measurement._

_"HA! Only seven inches!" He laughed and threw her against the couch. He covered her body with his and pressed a demanding a kiss to her lips. The permanent marker and measure dropped from her hand as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"I don't how much of a difference our height is." Her smile widened, causing his to grow as well. "You're perfect for me," he whispered._

_"I love you."_

_"Oh brother." She laughed out loud and slapped his arm. He chuckled with her and dipped down for another sweet kiss. "I love you, too."_

_----_

"How old were you when she died?"

"Ten," he answered softly. Together, seventeen year old William and his sixteen year old girlfriend sat on the couch of the apartment, flipping through the family album.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He remained silent with his arm around his girlfriend's waist as she flipped to the next page. She softly gasped and pointed to a picture of his mother. "Is that her?" He nodded and thought back to when the picture was taken. "She's beautiful."

"That was for my ninth birthday party. A year before she died," he recalled. "All three of us had a food fight with my cake." Both of them giggled at the next few pictures, which showed the small family covered in white and blue icing. "It's pretty safe to say my dad won that one."

"How'd your dad take it?" William took in a deep breath, preparing himself to tell his parents life story.

"My dad was devastated, no doubt. He loved her more than anything in this world."

"How'd they meet," she continued to softly ask as she flipped through the album, confusion written all over her face as she stumbled upon newspaper articles with both of his parents in the front page.

"They were paired as partners for the FBI." She looked up from the album and into her boyfriend's eyes. "She was assigned to work with him in 1991. They stayed together ever since."

"I wish I could've met her."

"She would like you."

"Huh?" William glanced at his girlfriend for a brief second and looked away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the couch. She barely had time to put down the album as he dragged her down the hallway and into his room. He stood them in front of his nightstand which still held his mother's framed picture, the wooden cross, and the alien ship lamp.

"She bought me that lamp when I was a baby. She'd flick it on and off before I'd go to bed. The thing would amuse me like there was no tomorrow." His girlfriend stared at the small, lime green lamp. The designs and color had faded from over the years, but surprisingly, the thing looked like it could light up the entire room. "She still does it." Her eyes snapped towards his. He almost laughed at her expression. "Impossible?" She nodded. "Watch." He waited a few moments and looked around the room. He focused on his mother's picture, a smile slowly spreading across his face at what was about to happen next. "Hey mom! What ya' think about Christina here? Is she my type or what?" Both teens stared blankly at the lamp, waiting with anticipation for it to flicker.

It did. Twice.

"You're doing that yourself," she exclaimed, unable to believe it.

"I swear I'm not!" He held up his hands with a satisfied smirk and laughed as it flickered again.

"Oh... my God."

"Don't worry. She likes you."

"How do you know?"

"She promised. She said she'd always be with me." Christina smiled and tugged on William's hand, pulling him out from his room and back into the living room.

* * *

**A/N: I think this is the longest story I've ever written thats only one chapter. So yeah. How was that? I know, I know. It's probably not what you're used to reading, but give me a break. LOL. Reviews would make my day so much better, you have no idea. **


End file.
